


Permission

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Cute, Dad Mick, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Sweet Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Sequel to Date Night. Mick has a question for (Y/n), but he needs to ask Sarah's permission first.





	Permission

Mick waited outside of Sarah’s school to pick her up. It was a common occurrence. If (Y/n) wasn’t picking her up, Mick was. Tommy, Vince, and Nikki all had the guest passes to pick her up from school too, but it usually was just Mick or (Y/n). Mick had just looked at his watch as he leaned against his car when the bell rang and kids started to make their way out.

“Mick!” Sarah yelled, running towards the guitarist. Mick had met her mom when she was two years old and barely spoke. Two years ago, Mick had asked Sarah and her mom to move in with him. Now here she was, eight years old, in third grade, and reading and speak at a sixth grade level.

“Hey there!” Mick said, hugging her. “How was school?”

“Great! I love it!” Sarah said excitedly. She looked around. “Where’s mom?”

“She’s at work. I thought we could have a day today, if you want.” Mick said. Sarah’s eyes lit up. She loved spending time with Mick when he wasn’t on tour, but usually, he had at least one shadow following him around.

“I would love to!” Sarah hugged him before he opened the door to the car and let her in. She settled in her seat and smiled as Mick drove them towards a restaurant. She sang along to the songs on the radio, because she knew all the lyrics to all the coolest songs. Mick couldn’t stop smiling as he heard her sing. Finally, they pulled up at the restaurant and got their table. Mick asked Sarah all about school, and was so happy when she told him about all the cool things she learned, what she was planning for the science fair, among other things. And of course, she wanted to know all about what the band was up to, what antics Tommy and Nikki got up to. Mick kept it as PG as possible or left things out all together.

“Well, Sarah, I have something I wanted to talk to you about.” Mick said. “You know, your mom and I have been together for a long time. And I really love her. So, I wanted to ask you...would it be okay if I asked your mom to marry me?”

“Really?” Sarah said, her eyes lighting up. “But Mick, I thought you were already my dad. Just one of those cool dad’s that doesn’t like to be called dad.” Mick wasn’t sure what to say. He just sat there, staring at her. “Are you okay?”

“I-I’m great.” Mick said, clearing his throat. “So, you’d be okay with it?”

“Of course!” Sarah smiled. Mick couldn’t help but smile at the girl sitting in front of him. He was so smart, and she looked so much like her mom. Mick loved them both so much. He couldn’t imagine his life without them. He knew his track record on relationships wasn’t the greatest, but (Y/n) had told him about the relationship that had resulted in Sarah. It had almost ended in a marriage, until she caught him with one of the other waitresses at the club she worked at. She told him once she wished she could have back the time of hers that Sarah’s biological dad had taken, but she would never give up her little girl for anything in the world.

“Well, how about we do some shopping?” Mick asked. “I know three bandmates that are dying to see you.” Sarah’s eyes lit up. She loved hanging out with the rest of the Crue. They were fun, and while they didn’t babysit her as much as they used to, they still always made time to do things with her. Mick still had the picture of the three of them doing a tea party with Princess Sarah.

“Okay!” Sarah said happily. Mick paid their bill and they headed towards where they were going to meet the others.

****

“You okay Mick?” Nikki asked as him, Vince, and Mick followed behind Tommy and Sarah. Sarah was in the cart and Tommy was pushing her, making her laugh loudly. They had went to the toy store, which made both Sarah and Tommy very happy.

“She thinks I’m her dad,” Mick told him. “I don’t want to break her heart and tell her I’m not.”

“Who says you’re not?” Vince asked. Mick looked at the singer. “I mean, you’ve pretty much helped (Y/n) raise her.”

“And you’ve known her almost her whole life,” Nikki added. He looked over at Tommy, who was putting on different masks to make her laugh. “Better dad than any of us, minus Tommy, probably had.”

“So, when are you going to ask (Y/n)?” Vince asked. “We can watch Sarah that night if you want.”

“Nah, it’s okay. I think Sarah would be happy to see it,” Mick smiled. “And I think I’m going to ask her tonight.”

****

“Mick? Sarah?” (Y/n) called out as she made her way in. Sarah ran up to her, giving her a hug.

“Hi mommy!” Sarah hugged her legs. “Mick is in the kitchen but you can’t come in yet.”

“Oh? Why can’t I?” (Y/n) asked, smiling down at her daughter.

“It’s a secret,” Sarah told her, taking her hand. “I picked out your outfit for tonight.” She led (Y/n) to her and Mick’s room. One of (Y/n)’s sundresses were laying on the bed with a pair of white flip flops.

“Okay Sarah Rae. What’s going on?” (Y/n) asked. But her daughter had already run off. With a sigh, (Y/n) undressed and got into the shower before putting on the dress that Sarah had picked out. She made her way out towards the kitchen, but didn’t see her daughter or boyfriend anywhere. “Sarah? Mick?” (Y/n) called out.

“Outside!” She heard Mick call. (Y/n) made her way out to the back deck, where she saw Sarah and Mick at the patio table. Their dinner was set out, and both of them were dressed nicely. Sarah was in a Cinderella dress, and Mick was still in black, but they were nice clothes.

“What’s all this?” (Y/n) asked.

“We made you dinner!” Sarah said excitedly from her chair. Mick pulled (Y/n)’s seat out for her.

“You guys made dinner?” (Y/n) asked. “I thought you didn’t like to cook Mick.”

“I like to cook. I just don’t always want to.” He shrugged. (Y/n) just smiled as she ate her food, amazed at how good it tasted. She noticed Sarah wiggling in her seat. She kept looking at Mick and smiling before turning back to her food.

“So, what did you two do today?” (Y/n) asked.

“We went to lunch!” Sarah told her. “And then Mick and I went shopping and Tommy pushed me in a cart! I went so fast!”

“Don’t worry, we weren’t far away,” Mick said. “Nikki, Vince, and Tommy met us at the toy store. They missed Sarah.” (Y/n) smiled.

“Well, as long as you guys had fun,” She laughed. “This food was amazing Mick. I’ll do the dishes since you cooked.”

“We have dessert,” Mick told her. “Sarah picked it out.”

“Cupcakes?” (Y/n) asked. Sarah put her hands on her hips.

“How did you know?” Sarah asked. (Y/n) smiled more.

“That’s because that’s what you always pick sweetie,” (Y/n) laughed. “But I could go for a cupcake.” Mick was up and the kitchen, getting the dessert before (Y/n) could. “Well, okay then. A girl could get used to this.” (Y/n) smiled as Mick brought out a plate with three cupcakes on it. He sat a cupcake on each played, leaving (Y/n)’s for last. (Y/n) looked at it for a second. Something shiny and silver was on top. Carefully, (Y/n) picked it off the icing. Mick and Sarah exchanged a knowing look.

“What is this?” She asked, gasping a little when she realized it. Mick walked over and took the ring from her before kneeling.

“(Y/n), we’ve been together for years now, and we’ve raised a beautiful girl together. We’ve talked about this before, but now, I think I’d like to make it official,” Mick told her. “(Y/f/n) (y/l/n), will you marry me?”

“Yes!” (Y/n) told him, on the verge of tears. She had never thought that Mick would be ready to make that commitment. They were loyal to each other, but she honestly didn’t think he’d ever want to be married again. But she couldn’t be happier as he slid the ring on her finger.

“My mommy and daddy are getting married!” Sarah called out excitedly. (Y/n) looked at Mick.

“Did she just…” She started.

“Uh, yeah. At lunch today she said she thought I was her dad,” Mick rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re not mad, are you?”

“Mick, as far as I’m concerned, Sarah is your daughter.” (Y/n) told him before kissing him gently.

“Good,” Mick nodded. “Because when we get married, I’d like to adopt her.” (Y/n)’s smile couldn’t possibly get any bigger as she hugged Mick.

“I’d love that very much,” She told him. “And I know Sarah will too.”


End file.
